The objective of the proposed effort is to design and develop a mobile pain management system prototype to validate its effectiveness and usability through human subject trials under representative pain management and treatment cycle. Successful development of the mobile pain management system will reduce dependency on drug use and medical expense while managing chronic or non-chronic pain.